


Mountain Breeze

by the1eyedtree



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chess, F/M, First Kisses, Peace, Picnics, post crimson flower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1eyedtree/pseuds/the1eyedtree
Summary: The Emperor of Fodlan and King of Almyra take a much needed reprieve mountains of Adrestia.This is a gift for @EmbarassingS as part of the Edelclaude Exchange! <3
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Edelclaude Exchange 2020





	Mountain Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> It was so fun to write these two getting to relax and be with each other -- they deserve all the fluff and fun! This is a gift for @EmbarassingS for the Edelclaude Exchange and I hope the these clever nerds being soft brings all the joy!

The cool crisp morning air greeted Claude as he walked to the garden within the palace grounds in Enbarr. Excitement flourished in him and gave a little spring to his step. While he took his role as Almyra’s King most seriously, especially on a _diplomatic_ visit such as the one he was currently on, he needed a break from all the pomp and airs. As did a certain Emperor.

He arrived before her and took the time to triple check that he had everything for their little escape. Upon hearing her approach, Claude turned so he could smile at Edelgard.

“Ah, good, you’re ready to go then?”

“You say that like you were expecting _me_ to be late!” Claude’s eyes sparkled with playful mirth at his jest, but honestly, did she really think him so irresponsible? After everything they’ve been through? Edelgard evaded further comment by walking past him to the gate.

“Shall we?”

Claude nodded and followed her out until they found themselves at the stables. His wyvern stretched her wings to show her elation at his return. He rubbed her snout affectionately and murmured a soft greeting to her in Almyran. He tenderly equipped her with her saddle and gear.

“Are you sure she will be able to carry us both?” Edelgard’s tone was softer, he surmised she meant her question to be empathetic to his wyvern’s stamina and preferences, not doubtful of her skill.

“Of course – she has before!”

“That was for a few meters.”

“Yes, and she’s carried at least _three_ people much further! Plus, if she does tire out, is our intention not to _hike_ up at least part of the mountain?” Claude hugged his wyvern’s head closer to him so they could both pout at Edelgard. She sighed and approached them, offering her hand to the wyvern. A soft groan that could be equated to a purr emanated from the wyvern. “She remembers you Edie, don’t worry!” Claude smiled when he caught the barest blush upon her cheeks – he loved seeing her reactions to his use of nicknames, especially ones given to her by close friends.

They packed up his wyvern and led her outside. Claude helped Edelgard up into the saddle before climbing up himself.

“If we’re not back by midnight, Hubert will have the entire army looking for us,” she informed him.

“I’m surprised you managed to get him to wait all the way till _midnight_!” Claude chuckled and directed his wyvern up into the sky.

They flew for a little over an hour, and Edelgard guided him to the “perfect spot to begin a hike.” Claude instructed his wyvern to stay safe, behave, and have fun. She made a gleeful noise before taking to the air again.

“And she will be okay?”

“I guarantee you that she is going to find the most perfect, luscious meadow to take a much-deserved nap in – honestly, I’m a little jealous – I can never find such meadows on my own.” Claude scratched the back of his head. Edelgard nodded and pulled her bag onto her shoulders before turning towards a path through the trees. Claude hurried to match pace with her.

They walked in silence – letting the stress of their responsibilities melt away. Well, that’s what Claude was doing. When he felt properly ready for their day off, Claude started asking about any of the local flora that caught his eye. Edelgard tried to answer what she could and promised to ask Hubert when they returned about what she did not know. Though, Claude actually knew much about the plants surrounding them, he very much enjoyed Edelgard’s explanations and personal observations. They hiked and climbed for many hours, relishing in the peace of nature.

They reached a little clearing, and Claude gasped.

“This is why I wanted to bring you here!” Edelgard smiled as she gestured to the grand view of the entire mountain valley. The sun shone brightly across the trees and streams of the land.

“It’s beautiful…and this is _perfect_!”

“For what?”

Claude pulled out a blanket and unfurled it, spreading it on the ground. He quickly got to work setting up their lunch that he had prepared last night in neat little boxes. He beamed up at Edelgard when he was done, patting the empty spot on the blanket next to him.

“You made us a picnic?” Edelgard looked genuinely surprised.

“Well, we need to eat – and who wouldn’t want a picnic on a mountain?” Claude’s cheeky grin melted into something softer when she joined him on the blanket.

They chatted as they ate, reminiscing of their academy days and the rare light parts of their childhoods. Claude stretched when their meals were finished and pulled a worn chess board, a bottle of wine, and two more cups from his bag.

“Do you think wine will make me easier to beat?” Edelgard raised her eyebrows at him and smirked.

“Edie, you’ve beaten me _twice_ out of the many games we’ve played.”

“Then I shall make it a third.” She cleared the space between them, so he could set up the game. Chess had oddly been the thing to bridge them together after the war. While Claude would have loved to have avoided defeat in Derdriu, he had known his chances where near _nothing_ when he caught wind of their mysterious professor’s return. It worked out better this way, really – he was able to take the throne in Almyra just in time to approach a newly united Fódlan for negotiations for peace. But everything had felt so tense between him and Edelgard at first. Then, they found each other in a library late one night. One chess game turned to five, and before they knew it, they were _bonding_.

Now, a few years later, they played whenever they had the chance. This time, Claude wanted to spice things up a bit. He poured each of them a cup of wine.

“Now, I have an idea,” he began.

“You? I never would have guessed.”

“Ha. But what if we raised the stakes a little, yeah?”

“Go on.”

“For every piece we lose, we tell a secret!” He handed her a cup. She scrutinized it for a moment. “And no, it doesn’t have anything in it.”

“I believe you, but do you really think I have many secrets left to tell?”

“I can only wonder…and take your pieces.” They both drank a sip. Their pieces danced around each other for a few turns, neither wanting to give any up. Claude was honestly surprised when it was one of his pieces that was the first to be lost.

“Well?” Edelgard looked at him expectantly, satisfaction in her eyes.

“Hmmm…” He stroked his chin in thought. “I once wrote a spoof hymn while we were at the academy.”

“Oh?” Edelgard arched her eyebrow, indicating for him to continue.

“ _And_ you’ll have to take another piece to hear more.” Claude winked and sipped more of his wine. She clicked her tongue.

“Very well then,” she mumbled as he took his turn. After a few minutes, he took one of her knights. She took a long sip of her wine and avoided eye contact. “You were correct in your previous observation that I am ambidextrous.”

“Th-that’s not a secret Edelgard.”

“On the contrary, I never speak of it.”

“You never speak of your mix-matched socks either and yet that is no secret either.” Claude smirked at the blush that bloomed across her cheeks.

“I did warn you that I might not have many secrets left.”

“… _Fair_. But I am still owed them.” They stared at each other for a few moments. The breeze rustled the grass around them and lightly tousled the hair that eternally hung in Claude’s face. Edelgard took a deep breath.

“Dorothea was my first kiss.” Claude’s lips parted in shock as she hid behind her cup of wine.

“I must say, I’m both completely surprised and not surprised at all!”

“Well, that is quite the conundrum isn’t it?” Edelgard pushed one of her pieces and took one of Claude’s bishops. She cleared her throat to catch his attention.

“Ah,” he murmured. “I…” He thought for a few more moments. “I’ve never actually been kissed.” He raised his cup to his lips.

“Really? A handsome man like you?” Claude choked, and his wine spurted from his mouth, running down his chin. “A-are you okay?” He waved his hand and coughed. Wine dribbled down and stained his white cravat.

“ _Edie_!” Claude’s fight to regain his breath was lost to his own laughter. She took his cup to prevent further spillage. Once he regained his composure, they continued their game. Upon losing her rook, Edelgard eyed him.

“I am officially out of secrets.” Edelgard finished off her wine and set her cup aside. Claude nodded mockingly solemn. She moved another pawn. “But perhaps,” she continued, “there is something of equal value I can offer.” Claude tilted his head in question but caught on when she scooted closer to him. She continued to lean forward, and his breath caught again in his throat. They made eye contact before she closed the gap between them. Their lips touched, and the gentle sensation had heat flowering in his chest. As she pulled back, Claude’s lips curled up in a smile.

“Checkmate, Edie,” he whispered. Her face scrunched in confusion before realization dawned in her eyes. She glanced down at the chess board and saw that he had in fact beaten her. She looked back up at him, a fire flickered in her eyes but softened only because of his own bashful expression. “Sorry – I really couldn’t resist.” Edelgard sighed. She grabbed his cup and downed the rest of his wine. A chuckle erupted from him. Her own giggles mixed in with his and they held onto each other, as the gentle breeze of the mountain danced around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! May you find the perfect napping spot like Claude's wyvern!


End file.
